A Message from Charlie
by MikaylaRose
Summary: Charlie sends and email to the other kids after the events of the movie to see how they are, and there is a heated discussion amongst... well lets just lie and say "friends". Oneshot.


To: Violet Beauregard, Veruca Salt, Michael Teevee, Augustus Gloop

Subject: Helloo!

Hey everyone!

It's Charlie here! Just thought I'd see how you all were three months after meeting you all!

I hope you're all alright, I've been really busy helping Mr Wonka run the factory and it isn't as fun as you'd think, its really just work, work, work – PLUS I think I gained about a zillion pounds over the past few weeks!

Anyway, just wondering what everyone was up to and to see if maybe you wanted to visit us in the factory some time!

Charlie :)

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Veruca Salt, Michael Teevee, Augustus Gloop

Subject: Re: Helloo!

Oh, hey.

Yeah well I'm fine I guess, a little bummed that I didn't win but as soon as you fail Charlie- which you will- I'm certain Mr Wonka will see where he went wrong and call me back!

Why? Because I ALWAYS WIN!

And besides, you'd probably just make disgusting candy… especially gum, NO-ONE knows gum like me!

Anyway, I highly doubt I will see ANY of you lot ever again, but if I do, I'll make sure to look the other way!

Violet B

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Michael Teevee, Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregard

Subject: Re: Helloo!

HA! You- Violet!

There is NO WAY EVER ON THIS EARTH that Mr Wonka would choose YOU to replace Charlie over ME!

For starters, Daddy said that Charlie even winning the contest was completely planned and that OBVIOUSLY he and Mr Wonka had made a deal before hand, that's why all those oompy—loompy things already rehearsed all those songs, they WANTED to get rid of us!

PLUS, Daddy said that when Mr Wonka brings me back to the factory he will put some money towards it and make us even more rich- how could Mr Wonka refuse!

So until you're all ready to GROW UP and accept that I am the rightful heir to that factory, I am no longer talking to any of you.

Yours UN-sincerely,

Veruca Salt

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregard, Veruca Salt

Subject: Re: Helloo!

Okay, you all DO know that if I WANTED to be the heir to that stupid chocolate factory I easily could have! DUH!

If I multiplied by days on average that Mr Wonka was feeling generous and managed to see how much of a threat that Buckett kid was right at the start I could have subtracted my own stubbornness for that day and acted like a stupid, predictable little angel and won that dumb factory.

But you know what? I don't actually care and do you know why?

COS I HATE CHOCOLATE! IT'S DISGUSTING AND MOULDY AND GROSS AND LOOKS LIKE THE STUFF THAT FLIES OUT OF SOLDIERS HEADS WHEN I SHOOK THEM IN THE FACE!

So a message for you dweebs, I don't caree!

Stop talking to me; stop sending messages to me and STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT STUPID CHOCOLATE FACTORY!

Mike.

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Violet Beauregard, Mike Teevee, Verua Salt

Subject: Re: Helloo!

You do not like chocolate?

Are you crazzzzyy!

I love chocolate…. Oh and guess what?

I still smell like it!

Mmmm…. And I can still taste it if I lick my fingers!

Yummmm!

Oh how I wish I could go swim in the big river again…. That be fun!

Oh Charlie we swap places, please, please!

I like chocolate more than you, it is fact!

Augustus

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Michael Teevee, Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregard

Subject: Re: Helloo!

Eww… shut it fat boy no-one cares what YOU have to say… we only care about ME!

THE FUTURE OWNER OF VERUCA SALT'S CHOCOLATE FACTORY!

Veruca

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregard, Veruca Salt

Subject: Re: Helloo!

Little harsh Veruca -_-

Mike

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Michael Teevee, Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregard

Subject: Re: Helloo!

Sorry, I only tell the truth.

But you're no better Mr "I know everything and am sooooo much better than everyone else when I'm clearly not!"

Veruca

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregard, Veruca Salt

Subject: Re: Helloo!

Well at LEAST I'M NOT A SPOILT BRATTY GIRL WHO NO-ONE LIKES AND SMELLS LIKE GARBAGE!

Mike

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Michael Teevee, Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregard

Subject: Re: Helloo!

Well at least when I turn to the side people can still SEE MEEE!

Veruca

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Veruca Salt, Michael Teevee, Augustus Gloop

Subject: Re: Helloo!

WILL YOU GUYS SHUTTT UPP!

You're taking up space in my INBOX! DELETE DELETE DELETEEEEEE!

Violet B

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Michael Teevee, Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregard

Subject: Re: Helloo!

Shut it Blueberry face! Having fun being flexible enough to kiss your own butt for a change?

Veruca

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Veruca Salt, Michael Teevee, Augustus Gloop

Subject: Re: Helloo!

EXCUSEEE MEE!

Violet B

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregard, Veruca Salt

Subject: Re: Helloo!

What? Did you fart?

Mike.

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Veruca Salt, Michael Teevee, Augustus Gloop

Subject: Re: Helloo!

Ohhh you're sooo mature!

NOW STOP EMAILING ME!

Violet B

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregard, Veruca Salt

Subject: Re: Helloo!

Hey VIOLET, HEY VIOLET!

AM I BEING ANNOYING? AM I? AM I?

SHOULD I STOP EMAILING YOU?

SHOULD I? SHOULD I?

Mike.

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Violet Beauregard, Mike Teevee, Veruca Salt

Subject: Re: Helloo!

Did someone say something about me?

Augustus

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregard,Veruca Salt

Subject: Re: Helloo!

Go away Augustus! Before Veruca calls you fat again.

Mike.

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Violet Beauregard, Veruca Salt, Mike Teevee

Subject: Re: Helloo!

She called me fat! What a… how do I say it, JERK!

Augustus

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Michael Teevee, Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregard

Subject: Re: Helloo!

Jerk! Wow… I feel the burn. -_-

Veruca

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Veruca Salt, Michael Teevee, Augustus Gloop

Subject: Re: Helloo!

What are you going to do? Go cry to your Daddy :'( hahahahahahahaha

Violet B

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregard, Veruca Salt

Subject: Re: Helloo!

Ha, good one Vi ;)

Mike

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Michael Teevee, Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregard

Subject: Re: Helloo!

Ohh why don't you both go make-out somewhere and leave us SERIOUS BUSINESS PEOPLE ALONE!

Veruca

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregard, Veruca Salt

Subject: Re: Helloo!

Fine we will, what do you say Violet? Together we'd be the super skinny guy and the flexi-exi chick?

Mike x

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Veruca Salt, Michael Teevee, Augustus Gloop

Subject: Re: Helloo!

Ohh… err are you being serious?

Cos if you are… I suppose that'd be cool

Violet B x

* * *

Re: Charlie Buckett, Michael Teevee, Augustus Gloop, Violet Beauregard

Subject: Re: Helloo!

EWW gonna chuck! :O

Veruca

* * *

To: Violet Beauregard, Veruca Salt, Michael Teevee, Augustus Gloop

Subject: Helloo!

Hmmm… well I can clearly see that this was a bad idea.

Perhaps I'll talk to you all individually some time… maybe.

Anyway, good luck with your plans to take over the factory from me… I only say this because you're going to need all the luck you can get.

Charlie :)

* * *

_Read and Review please and if you think I should write more let me know :) MikiChik x_


End file.
